Home
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Years later, Sasuke finally returns, but something is wrong. Can our favorite little blond help the Uchiha to get better? Sasunaru, shounen-ai, fluff


**Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, things would be very different. shifty eyes and evil laugh

Warning: This story contains shounen-ai and is a Sasunaru, which means if you don't like two bishies making out, turn back now. Flames will be laughed at and used to roast Sakura and Ino. Criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Naruto ran toward him. Three years of being away from Konoha and this was the first time since then that he had stepped foot in his hometown.

The Uchiha stood, impassive to the nearing blonde. His hair was slightly messy and splotches of dried blood could clearly be seen, clinging to the otherwise beautiful ebony locks. The obsidian eyes looked blank and lost, as if the boy didn't know where he was. As if he was looking without really seeing anything. His right sleeve had been torn off and just below his shoulder was tightly bandaged, the wound still bleeding and fresh. His shirt still showed the creamy pale skin of his chest, but now also revealed his abs and stomach. The bow that had held it together lost somewhere on his journey, leaving the torn and blood-stained shirt to bellow in the wind. Fresh and dried blood matted his pants and shoes, the once flawless skin was covered in small cuts and bruises.

"Sasuke!" the youngest member of the broken team seven cried, stopping in front of the older and still slightly taller boy. He looked up with a curious look in his baby blue eyes. The smile tumbled from his lips as he saw the blank look in the other's eyes. "Sasuke?"

The boy didn't seem to have even heard him. The coal eyes were frozen, staring straight ahead.

A tan hand raised to touch the pale cheek. He raised his eyes to look into the boy's blank expression. "Sasuke? Please say something. Look at me. Tell me I'm a dobe…" The blonde's usually excited voice was replaced with a thick voice filled with anguish. Tears formed in his blue eyes as the voice cracked and a whimper escaped his throat.

Even at the blonde's tears, the Uchiha still seemed to not respond. His eyes slowly closed, and the boy started to fall forward. Instantly, Naruto caught him and realized he had passed out.

"You better be okay!" he yelled angrily, although his eyes glowed with concern and grief.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. His ears started slowly picking up sounds of someone moving in the kitchen. His right arm was killing him and he could feel sections of his body scream and throb in protest and pain. His eyes quickly scanned the room he was in. The walls were painted white, nothing was on any of the walls. He could see plants covering all the flat surfaces near the windows, he could smell the pollen from the bright flowers.

"Sasuke?" a voice asked. It was filled with concern but he also picked up the mild surprise.

Sasuke moved his eyes from the wooden floor board he was staring at to the direction of the voice. Standing in a white apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' was the blonde he had wished to see everyday for the past three years. His rival was standing there, holding a plate of freshly cooked food.

The blonde boy put the tray down on a small table and walked to the bedside.

Sasuke watched his movements and kept his eyes on the tan face he hadn't seen in so long. The bed dipped from the weight of the other as he sat down.

"I'm glad you're awake," the boy said, reaching out to touch the side of his face.

Sasuke could see that he hadn't slept much, bags under his eyes confirmed it. His voice was soft and hoarse from not being used, it was so unusual. Alien. Unfamiliar. Strange. The hand touching his face was soft from lotions that rid the calluses and rough skin from his endless training. The familiar blue eyes were filled with concern. For the first time since he had left Konoha, he saw that someone cared. Truly cared. He closed his eyes wishing that if it was a dream, that he would never wake up. Regardless of how much he knew it would hurt when he awoke. He opened his eyes again, the blonde still there, smiling slightly in relief.

"You really scared me there, Teme," the boy said, still in a soft voice. "I thought you had bit the dust."

Sasuke felt the hand start to stroke his cheek. A lone finger, back and forth, softly, almost not there. His eyes closed at the sensation. "I wouldn't without seeing you again… dobe."

Naruto smiled at that. He leaned his body closer still. "I missed you, Teme."

Sasuke's eyes opened at the sincerity of the words. Courage coursed through his veins as he saw the genuine feelings burning behind the cerulean eyes.

"I did too, dobe. Believe me," he answered. And he had. No one in the sound had ever been able to compare to the shinobi he now looked at. All the people in the village were chasing ambitions. None of them had ever had even a spark of warmth in their gazes and smiles that weren't shadowed by smirks were as rare as a rainstorm in Suna. He had missed not only the smiles and gazes of the boy, but also everything else. The clothes, the voice, the attitude, the will, the essential Narutoness that set him apart from everyone else. The Narutoness that had the Uchiha looking around wildly when he thought he heard his voice. He had missed him. He had never forgotten. The desire to see the boy again had willed him to find a way to escape and come back.

The blonde leaned over, snapping the boy out of his thoughts, and lightly brushed his lips against the Uchiha's. HE pulled back and gazed warmly into the coal eyes. "I love you."

"Me too," the raven answered, leaning up to kiss the blonde again.

Naruto pulled back and stifled a yawn behind his hand.

The Uchiha grabbed his hand and pulled, encouragingly tilting his head. "Lay down and sleep. You look like you could use it."

"But the food-"

"Later."

Naruto still looked hesitant but gave up as the boy started kissing his hand and up to his wrist, stopping at his pulse. The know of the apron was undone as the Uchiha pulled it. The blonde laid down on the Uchiha and closed his eyes. He moved to get comfortable and avoid his right arm.

"Have a good nap."

"Welcome home," came the sleepy reply before deep breaths suddenly filled the room.

"Good to be home."

Owari

* * *

Home is where the heart is!

True as ever. This is my first posted sasunaru, expect more. I have a few other stories pending, so just wait for me! I'll update soon.

Adios a todos!


End file.
